Elite Four
Types The types of the elite four are Poison, Electric, Ground, and Dragon. They have been voted upon and are final. 'Poison Member' Concept Status: WIP Design Status: WIP Name Status: '''WIP '''Team Status: WIP amy slimehouse.png|Poison E4 Concept Art 1363561896409.png|Poison E4 Concept Art 1373914323603.png|Moira/Mora (Poison E4) Concept Art 1359967836560.jpg|Octavia (Poison E4) Concept Art poison.png|Poison E4 Concept Art Snake Charmer.png|Snake Charmer (Poison Type)|linktext=Snake Charmer Snake Charmer 2.jpg|Snake Charmer 1381072585604.png|Poison E4 Concept Art (Famous Chef) 'Electric Member' Concept Status: WIP Design Status: WIP Name Status: '''WIP '''Team Status: WIP 1360452087558.png|Electric E4 Concept Art Tess3.png|Electric E4 Alt Concept Art 'Ground Member' Concept Status: CONFIRMED Design Status: WIP Name Status: '''OFFICIAL '''Team Status: WIP 1364755593334.png|Sandra (Ground E4) Concept Art 1364764622484.png|Sandra (Ground E4) Concept Art 1367706553267.png|Sandra (Ground E4) Concept Art Tubby_sandra.png Ground 1.png Ground 2.png 'Dragon Member' Concept Status: WIP Design Status: WIP Name Status: '''WIP '''Team Status: WIP 1364473266880.jpeg|Dragon E4 Concept Art Screen shot 2013-03-28 at 9.00.42 AM.png|Dragon E4 Member Concept Art 1366565417234.png|Dragon E4 Concept Art (Modest Foreigner) Screen_Shot_2013_07_15_at_5.10.51_PM.png|(Dragon E4 Concept Art) "uber nerd" trancended nerd.png|Other art for Mouth breather Champion Concept Status: WIP Design Status: WIP Name Status: '''WIP '''Team Status: WIP The Champion could be the players father, but the player doesn't know. At the very start of the game he comes home after a long journey, he gives the player the choice between three Pokémon, starters, and says he was asked the same question exactly 20 years ago. He then takes the player out to show him/her how to capture pokemon and then set them off on their journey. He appears a couple of times through the game to see how the player is doing and to give various tips. At the villainous climax he helps the player defeat some grunts, but lets him/her deal with any leader. When the player finally makes it past E4 and faces their father he says "Are you surprised ? Well, I sure was all those years ago when my father put me in the same position. I wanted you to become a strong pokemon trainer, such as me and my father before me, and now the time has come to see what you learned on your journey. Get ready, Son/Daughter." It turns out he has the starter which has weakness towards whichever the player chose, but is both fast, and well trained to deal with that threat, such as with non-STAB moves and stats enhanced (EV/IVs) to work against whichever the player picked. When he's beaten he says something like "It seems you're even stronger than I was back then, I wasn't able to defeat my father on the first try. But you, kid, you're something. I'm proud of you." Another concept is an older paramilitary woman who has fought in many wars. Calcifer Fortunei has also been proposed as the champion, despite his possible role as a traveling NPC. He rides in a caravan pulled by a Phantasmare, and gives tricks and hints to the player throughout their journey. A jaded hero who started out just like you. Over time he has become more beast-like, after spending most of his time in solitude with only his pokemon. Former contenders 1373915038136.jpeg|Muddy Buddy (Ground E4) Concept Art 1373915082619.jpeg|Muddy Buddy (Ground E4) Concept Art 1360787760797.png|Ground E4 Concept Art beat.png|Beat (Electric/Ground) Concept Art Category:Characters